


Come Live With Me

by pygmypuffle



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmypuffle/pseuds/pygmypuffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a first year university student in need of a new place to live, Louis’ the one who puts out an advert for a room for let, but with one exception: heterosexuals need not apply. Luckily for Harry, he’s far from straight.<br/>Based on <a href="http://ferninism.tumblr.com/post/138205020443/where-is-the-au">this</a> post. Title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZJqUyS5tvc">this</a> beautiful roommate wanted advertisement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Live With Me

“How’s the housing sitch?” Niall asks as he slides into his seat. Harry raises his head from his desk slowly and groans. “Same ol’ shit, eh?”

Harry chuckles dryly. “Same old shit.” He straightens up further and shrugs. “He’s always getting on my case about me checking him out when he's the one who goes walking around in just his pants. As if I would go anywhere near that arse.” He pauses and giggles. “Pun not intended.”

“I’m just gonna ignore that and instead ask for your eternal gratitude,” Niall snorts, rolling his eyes as he smacks a newspaper down on Harry’s desk.

The header for a small advertisement in the classified section reads: _Flatmate wanted: no heterosexuals_.

“Niall, what the fuck?”

He grins. “Me mates are looking for a flatmate and I promised ‘em I’d show the advert around as best I could. Plus, I know you’d do anything to get out of student housing.”

Picking up the newspaper he reads over the fine print— single room, relatively cheap rent, non-smoking, no pets— and looks over at Niall sceptically. “Why do they need a flatmate so late in the year? There’s nothing wrong with them, is there?”

“Nah they’re all great, but if they’re mean to you just tell ol’ Uncle Niall and I’ll set ‘em straight.” He chortles as he pulls out a biro and begins chewing on the end, “Pun definitely intended.

For a moment Harry thinks about protesting his pun usage, but decides to let it go. It’s a 9am course and Niall may have just saved his arse, he let him have one. “Really though, thank you,” he says sincerely. Despite only meeting Niall at the beginning of the semester, the blonde’s cheery and easy-going nature quickly cemented their friendship, and Harry couldn’t be happier for sitting next to him on the first day of class.

Niall smiles easily, pulling a notebook out of his bag and settling back into his seat. “Don’t thank me yet, mate; you don’t even know if they like you yet!”

.

Logically speaking, Harry knows he shouldn’t be this nervous. If all else fails, he can continue living with his homophobic roommate in student housing and request a transfer at the end of the semester. That being said, when he walks up to the address listed on the advert and sees a front garden riddled with pink and yellow blooms despite it being mid-September, he starts to get the feeling that this house is something special.

The door flies open as he lifts his hand up to press the doorbell and he stumbles slightly as a body collides into his.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” A warm-eyed brunette says, “I was just going to get the post I had no idea someone would be standing here.”

Harry smiles, “S’alright, no harm done.”

“Li, did my— oh,” another boy comes tumbling out the front door and skids to a stop upon seeing Harry. “Oh shit, you’re the guy who answered the advert right? About the room?”

If Harry had thought the previous boy was fit, then the new one is on a whole other level. He nods, extending his hand, “Harry Styles.”

“Zayn Malik,” he replies, reaching out to shake his hand. “C’mon in, I’ll show you around.”

Harry trails behind Zayn as he throws out random names, saying he and Liam live in one bedroom, the other couple, Leigh-Anne and Jade, have the room with the ensuite, and Louis is in the corner room, before stopping in front of an open door. “So this would be your room,” he adds, stepping further into the room and gesturing, “Bed and desk are included since they don’t really fit in Li’s room, there’s a lot of storage space in the closet and you’re closest to the toilet.”

He wanders over to the window and peers outside, and is pleased to find a view of the front garden. He nods to himself, opening the closet doors and looking inside, then turning to the bed and bouncing on it a couple times.

Zayn looks on in quiet amusement, a small quirk to his lips betraying him.

“Did either of you want a cuppa?” Liam offers, sidling into the room to wrap his arm around Zayn and press a kiss to his temple.

“That’d be great,” he replies. “Harry?”

He smiles, nods. “Thank you.”

Liam grins brightly then dashes off to the kitchen. Zayn and Harry follow shortly, settling down in the sitting room with a packet of biscuits.

“Not that I’m complaining, but why do you lot need a new flatmate anyways?” Harry asks.

“Well Liam and I started dating a few months ago,” Zayn begins, smiling.

“Finally got your shit together, is more like it!” A voice calls from the kitchen. Moments later a girl pops her head out and grins, “Hiya, ‘m Jade. You the new guy?”

She’s absolutely beautiful, and Harry is slowly beginning to think that everyone in the house is somehow royalty, or at the least, model material. “Harry,” he offers, before shrugging. “If you’ll have me I s’pose.”

“You’re a doll,” she laughs, aiming a pointed look at Zayn, “don’t scare him off, now.”

“That was Lou who threatened to castrate someone, not us!” Zayn shouts back incredulously.

Jade simply rolls her eyes and disappears back into the kitchen, her long brown hair swinging behind her. Harry waves as she leaves then turns back to him, eyes wide in concern. “Lou?”

He nods. “Lou—er Louis— he’s the one who placed the advert in the first place.” He shrugs, grinning. “But you don’t have to worry about him threatening you though, it was just a one-time thing. He’s the oldest and a graduate student so he sorta takes it upon himself to look out for all of us, gets pretty riled up whenever something goes bad.”

“Why, what happened?”

Zayn shrugs. “After I moved into Liam’s room, we had a spare, so we decided to let it out, y’know lower our rent and all that. Only the guy who responded to the previous advert seemed alright, but it turned out he was only okay with lesbians, not gay guys.”

Liam enters, balancing three mugs precariously in his arms. “He was rude to Zayn and I, then told Jade and her girlfriend Leigh-Anne he wouldn’t mind helping them out if they ever needed it.” Harry nods gratefully as he accepts the mug, taking a sip then putting it down on the coffee table. Zayn does the same, cradling the mug between his palms and letting the tea warm his hands. Liam sits down finally, wraps an arm around Zayn and chuckles a little, “I never knew lil Jadey could hit so hard. Anyways, Lou figured it’d be easier to get a fellow queer kid in here, to make sure we can all feel safe in our own home.”

“That’s reasonable,” Harry agrees, rubbing his hands together anxiously.

“So what do you think about the place?” Liam asks.

“It’s lovely,” he gushes, “Rent is better here than student housing, plus my own room with a garden view; it’s a dream come true.”

Zayn grins. “Normally we wouldn’t be so quick to potentially offer you a spot, but you come highly recommended by Niall and I don’t think he’d steer us wrong. Said you’re super clean and have a shit roommate?”

 “Shit is an understatement. He’s a homophobic tosser who’s always yelling at me to keep me eyes to myself. Thinks he’s hot shit just because he’s on the footie team.” He snorts. “Besides, just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I wanna jump every man I see.”

As if sent by Satan himself in order to prove Harry wrong, a petite brunette barges through the front door, chucking off his shoes in the entry and padding down the hall towards the kitchen.

“Oi, Lou, c’mere,” Zayn calls as he passes. “Niall’s friend is here to take a look at the room.”

Harry sits up in his seat, wanting to make the best possible impression on a person who threatened to do bodily harm to past applicants. Granted, the last guy sounds like a complete jerk, but better safe than sorry.

“Whassit Z, I’m fucking knackered,” he mumbles as he turns back around, his eyes zeroing in on Harry as he does so. The corner of his mouth tilts up in a small smile. “’Lo there, I’m Louis, what do you think of the place?”

Speechless. He’s speechless. Out of the corner of his eye Harry can see Liam struggling not to laugh, and he takes back every nice thought he’d had about him. “Harry. It’s lovely,” he finally manages, smiling at the blue-eyed beauty.

Louis nods. He had initially been sceptical about a new flatmate, especially after the wanker of a first applicant, hence, the new advert. Additionally the group had agreed to put their future flatmate to the test with silly, fun tasks as a way of getting to know them and break the ice. “You’re not straight are you?” he adds, remembering the main requirement for the advert.

“As a rainbow,” he quips, a bright smile from having found his footing.

“Cheeky,” Louis tuts. “Not racist either?”

He frowns. “No, never. At least not intentionally, but if I ever did anything you could—”

“Lou, take it easy on him, will ya?” Liam sighs, “Ni said he’s a good guy.”

He nods, seemingly reassured then shakes his hair out and straightens his shoulders. “Now before we can let you officially move in, we’ve got a few quests for you to accomplish, each assigned to you by a different member of the house.”

Harry barks out a laugh, covering his mouth quickly in embarrassment. “Sorry,‘ve never made that sound before.”

 “As I was saying,” Louis continues pointedly, “If you prove yourself worthy and complete these quests, you will be allowed to move in.” He pauses before looking over at him concernedly and adds, “It’s not that we don’t trust you, it’s just that we need to make sure you’ll get along with all of us and these quests help us get a feel for who you are and whether or not you’ll fit in.”

Harry nods begrudgingly. While he’s positive the so-called quests are nothing more than a way to humiliate him four times over, he also trusts that Niall’s mates won’t do anything too traumatizing at risk of invoking the blonde’s wrath.

Liam stands up and waves his arms around grandly. “Harry Styles, your first task will be to sort these jelly babies by colour.” He whips out a medium size bag of jelly babies with a terrifyingly excited grin, and tosses it over to him.

 “You’re not serious, are you?” Harry asks, looking between the three.

“Incredibly.” Zayn chirps, settling back into couch. “He even wrote up a list of potential quests when he heard we had someone who was interested.”

“And sorting jelly babies was the best you could do?” he asks incredulously. He’s not sure what he had expected, perhaps some sort of maths quiz or having to run up and down the block in nothing but his pants, but never in a million years could he have predicted this.

Liam’s grin grows even more. “Well that’s not all.” He holds his hand out to Zayn, who pulls a scarf from his jacket pocket and sets it down in his boyfriend’s hand. “You’ll have to do it blindfolded.”

“Y’know normally I wait ‘til the third date before I let someone blindfold me,” he quips nervously.

Louis chokes, sputtering coughs until Zayn gets up and thumps him solidly on the back. “Ya alright there Tommo?” he teases, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

He glares at Zayn, mentally cursing the day he decided the Bradford boy was his best friend. “Just brilliant,” he wheezes, his cheeks still flushed a faint red.

Harry preens silently, glad to know he’s had as much an effect on Louis as he’s had on him. He takes it a step further, standing up and holding the scarf out to him with an impish smile. “Would you mind tying it on for me, Louis?”

“Oh, uhm, yes, of course,” Louis stutters, his blush growing as Harry steps closer and he realizes their height difference. He frowns. “You’ll hafta bend down a touch, mate.”

Grinning, Harry stoops down, resting his hands on his knees and chuckling. “Wow, it’s like a whole different world down here,” he says with mock wonder. He hears Louis scoff behind him, before the scarf is wrapped once round his head and pulled tight.

“Hush up, I’m one-seventy-five!” he protests, patting the knot and stepping back.

“Is that in people measurement or pixie?”

Louis’ caught between smacking him and snogging him, but ultimately does neither, as Liam coughs abruptly and brings the two to their senses.

“Are you ready to start Harry?” He asks, picking the bag of sweets off the couch cushion and dumping its contents onto the coffee table. Harry nods and allows Liam to guide him back to the couch and run his hands over the assorted jelly babies. “Alright, you know the rules, you’ve got three minutes to sort the jelly babies by colour, and no peeking. Ready and go!”

His brow furrows and he pauses to collect his thoughts, trying to figure out the best way to go about the first task. He’s eaten jelly babies loads of times—granted never blindfolded— but he supposes he should have a good idea of what colour they are by their taste and scent.

“Y’know Liam said ‘go’ Harry, right?” Louis teases. Harry looks as though he’s trying to activate x-ray vision to stare through the makeshift blindfold, but to no avail. He wasn’t sure what to expect when Leigh-Anne first came up with the idea for quests, but he had to admit that it was turning out to be quite a laugh.

That is, at least, until Harry finally makes his first move, picking up a jelly baby and licking it with an abnormally long tongue in a way that was far from innocent. “Oh, this one’s lemon!” he cries, setting it down in one corner, before starting on the next.

Louis sinks down on the couch next to Zayn and buries his head in his hands. “Just tell me when it’s over,” he groans quietly. Zayn snickers in response.

Approximately two minutes later, Harry places the last jelly baby in its proper spot and tugs the scarf down to his neck eagerly. “Did I get them right?”

Liam looks over the piles and lets out a low whistle. “Not a jelly baby out of place, I’m impressed.”

Harry replies with a grin, sticking out his tongue and waggling it a little. “I’ve got a naturally talented tongue.”

“Yeah right,” Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes.

He licks his lips and looks the other boy up and down suggestively. “I mean, I could always prove it, if you want.”

Louis grabs Harry by the scarf and leans in close. “Not even in your dreams, Curly,” he drawls, before he lets go and stands up. “You’ve passed one quest, three more to go. Cheers.” With that, he disappears into the kitchen, Harry looking after him with semi-disguised desire as he does so.

“That’s gotta be a new record,” Liam teases, leaning across Zayn to poke at Harry’s cheek good-naturedly. “Not even twenty minutes and Lou’s got Harry wrapped around his finger.”

He blushes fiercely. “I don’t— he doesn’t— it’s just that he seems like a great person to sit and kind of like admire what he’s like.”

Zayn falls back into Liam’s side as he cackles. “Sit and admire what he likes,” he repeats, mimicking Harry’s low drawl, “Oh c’mon Harry, if you’re going to be living here you’re our friend too, y’know. You can tell us what you really think.”

“Honestly?”

“Honestly,” Liam says, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and grinning. “You seem like an alright chap and Niall’s said nothing but good things about you. I don’t see any reason why we wouldn’t want you here.”

“So?” Zayn prods, nudging his side gently.

Harry smiles. He’s always been a people person, but he’s only known the two for an hour at most and already he feels at ease. “I’ve just got a really good feeling about this.”

.

The following week consists of Harry balancing his coursework and his new friends as he rushes to complete the rest of his tasks.

Leigh-Anne’s quest is easy enough; she’s an aspiring fashion blogger and needs a photographer to keep her posts fresh and exciting. They spend the entire day gallivanting across town, utilizing the backseat of Harry’s car as a changing room to ensure she’s got enough photos to plan out the next two weeks posts.

“You’ve got a brilliant eye,” she cries, popping up on her toes to glimpse at the display screen of their latest shoot. She looks ethereal, in a low cut, off the shoulder crop top and high-waisted trousers that split open on the side to reveal a flash of skin as she walks.

“Doesn’t help that I’ve got a brilliant model,” Harry replies, grinning. He manoeuvres the camera so she can see better, then flips to his favourite shot. It’s a much simpler look, a white striped romper with belled sleeves, but the focus of the photo is her black caged heels that travel up her calves and end just below her knees.

“Don’t tell Jade but you’re replacing her as my photographer.” She breathes as she takes the camera from him. In the photo she’s perched upon a small stool, legs bent just enough to show off the heels, and she can’t help but feel like it’s something that belongs in a magazine. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were a professional.”

He gives a non-committal shrug. “I did photo for one of my GSCEs but I didn’t think I was passionate enough about it to continue on. You’ve got to have passion for something to work out, I think.”

Leigh-Anne smiles softly. “I know what you mean. There’s times where I look at my blog, at all the hours I put into coding and editing, then all the time and money that goes into actually styling an outfit, and sometimes I wonder if it’s worth it.” She sighs, settling her hand in her curls and leaning up against the car. “But then there are times when I get nice comments from people telling me I’ve helped them feel more confident or my content gets featured on another site, and it reminds me why I love fashion. It’s all about self-expression and redefining beauty on your own terms.”

“That’s lovely,” he agrees. “I’ll admit I don’t know much about fashion, just what I like and what I don’t, but I like how if I want a bright pink polka dot shirt, I can go out and get one and wear it.” He tugs on the collar of his shirt and grins. “And so I did.”

She laughs, smacking his shoulder gently. “You’re something else, Harry Styles, you’re something else alright.”  

.

To Harry’s surprise, it’s Louis who answers the door when he arrives. Granted, it _is_ his flat and all, but aside from their initial meeting he’s only really seen him in passing. He has, however, run into him several times on campus, twice at the coffee shop where the other boy apparently works and once while rushing to class. Each time he’s friendly and wonderful and Harry wants nothing more than to pick him up and put him in his pocket and maybe kiss him a little. Maybe.

“Hey Lou, good to see you,” he chirps. “Is Jade ready? I’m supposed to complete her quest today but she won’t tell me what it is.”

Louis grins, “Oh yeah, it’s a fun one and you’ll really be helping her out. She had to run out to the Tesco to grab some food for tomorrow though, said to let you know she hasn’t ditched you and ’ll be back soon.” He opens the door wider and gestures him in, pausing as Harry toes off his boots and places them neatly by the door.

“So what’ve you been up to?” Harry asks, following Louis as he makes his way into the sitting room. He then sees the laptop open on the coffee table and assorted crisps and sweets lying beside it. “Ah-hah, so this is what the mysterious Louis does on his days off.”

He snorts. “Mhmm, Netflix and chill for one, the true life of legends.”

“We could make it Netflix and chill for two,” Harry offers, waggling his eyebrows. He’s joking…mostly.

“Not even in your dreams,” he replies airily, hitting play on the laptop and slumping onto the seat cushion.

Harry takes a seat on the sofa next to him, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. “So what’re we watching?”

“Breaking Bad,” Louis replies through a mouthful of crisps. He holds up the bag, opening side towards Harry, and shakes it a little, offering a taste.

He leans forward and snags a packet of hobnobs instead, raising his eyebrows at the other in silent question. When there’s no protest, he tears it open and pulls one out. Moments later there’s slim fingers prodding insistently at his leg, and when Harry looks over Louis merely holds out his hand, not looking away from the screen. When he doesn’t do anything, Louis waves it about, palm up, before Harry finally realizes what he wants and hands him a hobnob.

“Cheers,” he murmurs, crunching away as Jesse Pinkman talks from his hospital bed.

 The episode ends after a few minutes and Louis shifts, turning his attention towards Harry. “So how’re your quests going so far?”

He leans up against the back of the couch and grins. “Pretty good, I mean, at least Leigh-Anne let me see during her task.”

Louis lets out a laugh, “Hey, don’t blame me love that was all Liam. Personally, I would’ve made you do it blindfolded _and_ handcuffed.”

There’s a teasing lilt to his voice, one that Harry matches when he replies, “Anytime, anywhere babycakes.”

They mostly fall silent as the next episode begins, aside from little bits of running commentary. Harry glances over to Louis whenever he speaks and smiles, enjoying the way his hands move rapidly as he gets more and more excited about the episode. Like with Liam and Zayn, he feels a sense of comfortability with Louis, which is what eventually prompts him to ask more about the other’s life.

“So what do you do besides watching Breaking Bad and making non-fat lattes for uni students?”

He raises an eyebrow suspiciously. “What is this, Twenty Questions?”

“’m just trying to get my future flatmate better.” He shrugs. “If you want I can go first.”

Louis pauses, nodding. “Okay, you go first,” he concedes, shoving another handful of crisps in his mouth.

“Well, er, I’m nineteen, I took a gap year where I backpacked around Europe and worked in a bakery, my favourite person is my mum, and I’ve got a cat named Dusty back at home.”

“Aw a cat,” Louis coos, sitting up and tucking his feet underneath his legs. “I’ve always wanted one. My house always had too many kids around to deal with anything more than a pet goldfish.”

“Wait, how many siblings do you have?”

“Well there’re seven of us kids altogether; me mum did an amazing job raising us all.” Harry lets out a low whistle. “Yeah, I know, it’s a lot,” Louis laughs. “I try to go back home to see them as often as I can, but sometimes it seems like it’s not enough. They grow up so quickly, y’know?”

There’s something more to his answer, but Harry doesn’t bother asking. If there’s one thing he’s learned from their encounters this past week, it’s that Louis doesn’t say more than he means to, and won’t until he feels the time is right. Luckily for Harry, he’s a very patient man, and hopefully for Harry, he’ll be around long enough to find out what it is that Louis is holding back.

.

It’s a few minutes past midnight when his phone lights up and dings loudly. He’s barely gotten back from finishing Jade’s quest, which was essentially helping her shop for and build a set for the theatre department’s upcoming student play, _Love Me Like You_. It’s a beautiful set-up, a mock Leavers’ ball with a sparkling backdrop and a few cloth draped tables, along with a few packages of balloons that are set to be inflated the day of the play. He had had a grand time with her, buying supplies and painting the fake gymnasium backdrop, but they’d ended up getting distracted several times and it took much longer than she had anticipated.

Glancing over at a sleeping roommate, Harry unlocks his phone to find a message from Zayn awaiting him.

 _Your task_ _if you so choose to accept it, is to kiss Louis by midnight. Good luck! lol -Z_

He lets out a groan, not caring how loud he is.

 _You’ve got to be kidding me_ , he writes back, _PLZ tell me you’re taking the piss._

A few seconds later his phone lights up again and the words: _the clock is ticking, young Styles_ , embed themselves into his brain.

He ignores the message for a moment, instead locking and unlocking his phone as he tries his best to formulate a plan. Finally, he types out a reply and hits send.

It looks like he’s telling Louis how he feels tomorrow, whether he’s ready or not.

.

“Is he here?” Harry asks quietly as he steps inside the front door.

Zayn nods. “He’s on the couch, watching Netflix again. Doesn’t know you’re coming and was too lazy to get up and answer the door as always.”

“Brill,” he replies, in a voice much calmer than he feels. “I’m just gonna—” he tilts his head in the direction of the sitting room and nods.

“Good luck mate,” Zayn murmurs, clapping him on the back. “But between you and me, I don’t’ think you have anything to worry about.”

He walks down the hall to find Louis’ sprawled out on the couch wearing a baby blue jumper, looking as soft and cosy as ever. His eyes are glued to the laptop screen, and he hardly notices Harry’s there until he clears his throat softly.

“Hiya Harry, whatcha doing here?”

“Well,” Harry begins, sitting down and sliding over next to him. “I’ve only got yours and Zayn’s quests left and then I’m done.”

Louis shuffles around a little in order to sit up and smiles. “Is that so?”

“Indeed.”

“Well I guess you better get started on them then, you don’t want us to check out another candidate, now do you?” he chirps, a wry smile twisting at his lips.

“Of course not, I wouldn’t want you to move onto someone else,” Harry teases, sinking down into the couch and leaning closer. “So I better make my move, huh?”

They’re so close that Harry swears he can count each individual eyelash and the different shades of blue in Louis’ eyes.

“Yeah,” he exhales softly, “you better.”

He steels himself and leans in, capturing Louis’ bottom lip in his own. For a moment he thinks he’s completely misread the situation and panics, but then Louis clutches at his shirt, deepening the kiss and drawing him closer. He’s practically on top of Louis at this point, can feel the way the other boy’s heartbeat is rabbiting in his chest, hears the soft moans and whimpers escape from deep in their throats. His fingers toy with the hem of Louis’ jumper, aching to slip his hands under and explore the vast expanse of skin.

They pull apart moments later, hearts pounding and chests heaving.

“I know Zayn told you to kiss me,” Louis says quietly after a beat, his eyes carefully shuttered.

Harry frowns. “No— well yes— but no.” He scrabbles his hand over his face and pulls them up, positioning the two of them so Louis’ practically in his lap. “Look, Lou, I didn’t kiss you because it was one of my tasks, I kissed you because I wanted to.”

“Really?” he asks, looking back up at him, his blue eyes gleaming in what Harry suspects is hope.

“Really,” he replies, reaching one hand up to cup his chin. “I like you Louis Tomlinson, lord knows why. You’re messy and cheeky and loud, loud, loud.” He slips the hand behind Louis' head and kneads lightly at the base of his skull, smiling as he relaxes into the hold. “But you’re also sweet and selfless and adorable.”

“I’m not adorable, I’m manly as hell,” he protests, burying his head in Harry’s chest.

He laughs. “Of course you are Lou.”

They’re quiet for a moment before Louis pipes up again, jabbing at his arm with insistent fingers. “Hey you still have one quest left; mine.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “And what is the final task my liege?” he asks, bowing his head in mock subservience.

“Go out with me.”

“Wha—?” He lifts his head up in shock and meets Louis’ determined gaze.

“Go out with me,” he repeats. “On a real date, not us watching Breaking Bad and eating hobnobs.”

“But I like hobnobs,” Harry pouts. Louis stares at him pointedly. “But I also like you!” he rushes to finish, marvelling in the way he can lean down and kiss Louis just because he feels like it. “I’d love to go out with you. Anytime, anywhere babycakes.”

“Congratulations on completing all your quests.”  Louis smiles into the kiss, then pulls back and nuzzles into Harry’s chest once more. “So when’re you moving in?”

Harry looks at him surprise. “You really mean it? I’ve got the room?”

Louis grins, peeking up at him out of the corner of his eye. “As if I would ever want anyone else.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Some bonus notes that didn’t make the final cut: Leigh-Anne and Jade may have the room with an ensuite, but Louis and Zayn share a designated drawer for when their beauty routine needs some extra attention, also Louis blames his mess on the fact that he lives in the smallest room, and the reason Jade’s quest takes so long is because they stream Disney movies while working and keep pausing to sing along or act out their favorite scenes.  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Come Live With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084123) by [realmeisnotme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmeisnotme/pseuds/realmeisnotme)




End file.
